Comfort Zone
by certifiedkurtsie
Summary: Kurt has already planned a visit to his mother's grave when Blaine shows up at his doorstep for their date. Blaine offers to come along and witnesses a side of Kurt that he's never  seen before. Mostly angst and fluff!


Kurt had heard the doorbell ring and he shouted "I got it!" over his shoulder. He walked over and opened the door to reveal Blaine, standing there, dressed very properly and with his hair un-gelled, just the way that Kurt liked it.

He then mentally slapped himself for forgetting that they had a date tonight.

"So, are you ready for our date tonight?" Blaine asked with a puppy-like grin on his face. He looked at Kurt's outfit, which was far from date-material. "I…I take it that you forgot."

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt groaned, smacking his forehead. "I was…that last date that we went on, I was supposed to go visit my mom," he choked out. "And I wasn't able to go so I thought that I would go today. And I just…I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Blaine said softly, kissing his cheek gently. "If you want, we can still go visit your mom."

"Blaine, you know that she's dead right?" Kurt said incredulously.

"Yeah, of course I do," he said. "I just want to spend time with you."

"A graveyard isn't the most ideal place for a make-up date," Kurt said warily.

"I'm okay with that. Let's go anyways."

Kurt muttered something about getting a jacket and ran back upstairs, breathing heavily. Whenever he visited his mom, he always just kind of sat down and talked to her. He knew that she couldn't hear him, as she was dead, but it was calming to him. Blaine was going to think that he was a total freak for doing that. Normal people don't have full conversations with their dead mother.

But Blaine was waiting for him downstairs, waiting for him with that big adorable smile on his face, and he was willing to do this with him. Usually, people didn't really like going to mortuaries unless they had to, because frankly, it was just depressing.

He just grabbed any random jacket and was putting it on while going down the stairs.

"Ready?" Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah," he murmured as Blaine led them out the door and into his car.

Blaine obviously knew where to go, which was good because if Kurt tried to open his mouth to give directions, he was pretty sure that he would hurl.

"Kurt, do I make a left or right here?" Blaine piped up.

Kurt frantically gestured to his right, and Blaine turned smoothly onto the biggest mortuary in Lima.

Blaine parked and before Kurt could blink, Blaine had run around the car and opened the door for him.

"You are such a sap," Kurt commented as they walked down the grassy hill together.

"You love it," Blaine replied. "You love romance, and I am giving you romance."

"Doesn't stop you for being sap."

His mother's grave was located over the big hill and down below, next to a big lake that they had built. For some reason, he knew that his mom would love it. Caretakers kept the lake moderately clean so that you could see through it, and they had put koi fish in the lake.

"There it is," Kurt murmured, pointing at the area underneath the big willow trees. He had the exact area pinpointed in his mind. "She's over there."

Blaine saw Kurt's pale face, even more pale than usual. "Hey, are you sure you're okay with this?" he murmured. "If you don't want me here, I can always stay in the car."

"No!" he blurted out quickly. "I want you here. I want you with me."

Blaine hugged him tightly. "I'll always be with you," he murmured.

Something indescribable coursed through Kurt, and he never felt more thankful for having Blaine in his life than right now.

They walked slowly together, and Kurt saw his mother's grave. He knelt down, wary of the possible grass stains, and touched the headstone. He didn't know how to go about it, so he just sat there with Blaine's arms around him.

Finally, he decided that he could speak up.

"Hi mom," he whispered hoarsely.

"Just…do whatever you normally do," Blaine said, feeling the tension in Kurt's body. "I promise not to get in the way. I can, you know, move away and give you some room."

Kurt shook his head. "I want you here. It's just…I'm not used to really going with anyone except for my dad. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you here."

Kurt swallowed, and his hands were sweaty. "Um, hi mom," he whispered. "I haven't visited you in a while."

He looked at Blaine, who was staring at him with love in his eyes. His entire expression screamed encouragement.

Kurt took a deep breath and continued, now looking at the picture on the grave. "I'm here with my boyfriend. Yeah, I have a boyfriend," he laughed nervously, choking on his words. "I'm gay, actually. It was probably obvious when I was little, but I have a boyfriend now. His name is Blaine, and he's shorter than me."

"Don't tell her that," Blaine said grumpily, and Kurt laughed, his chest feeling lighter than before.

"But he's really smart, you know," he said softly. "And I really like him. He goes to Dalton, which is a private school. I go there too now. I miss my friends, but Blaine is really worth it."

He felt Blaine touch his hand tentatively, and Kurt laced their fingers together. He could feel all of the words that were hollowed up inside him come out, words that he never wanted to tell anyone else. "And I wasn't here with Dad last week, and I'm really sorry for that. But I love you, Mom. I love you a lot, and I miss you. I wish you were here. I wish you could see Blaine. He's really cute, and he has dark hair and beautiful eyes and I know that you would love him if you knew him."

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, pressing a kiss where his neck met his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and it was just what Kurt needed. "I know that I would like her too," he said quietly. "After all, she gave me you."

Kurt took a deep breath and continued. "And Dad remarried, and she's really nice. I know I told you that before, but I wanted to let you know that we both still love you. We won't forget you. And I have brother now. He's really tall and kind of awkward but he's trying his best, just like I am. We're all trying, Mom."

He gave up and took great starving breaths of air, little tears pricking his eyes. "And so," Kurt sniffled, "I want you to know that I'm really happy right now. I wasn't before, but I have Blaine, and he loves me, and I have a step-mom that loves me too, and Finn loves me and so does Dad."

Blaine shushed him and held Kurt tightly. "Hey, it's okay to cry. Come on, cry it all out."

Kurt held onto Blaine as tightly as he could. He was crying softly into Blaine's jacket, and he felt so light. Everything that he wanted to tell him mother had come out. He wished that he could somehow truly let her know that they would always love her. It didn't matter if Burt remarried a hundred women. They would never hold the spark that Kurt's mom did.

They lapsed into a peaceful silence, with Blaine rubbing Kurt's arm lightly and Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I want you to be with me every time I visit her," Kurt said after a while.

"A-are you sure?" Blaine said nervously. "It seems like…do you do that every time you visit her? Talk to her and stuff?"

Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes. "It doesn't…it feels better when you're here. You make the words come out easier."

"This is really private for you, Kurt. All those things that you said…I mean, I didn't even know you felt like that." Blaine looked at Kurt with compassion in his eyes. "You really meant all that stuff that you said about me?"

"Of course," he replied. "I wouldn't dare lie in front of my mother."

**A/N: so this is my first try at a Klaine fic, inspired by a post that I saw on Tumblr. I took a lot of this from visiting my grandfather.**


End file.
